FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an interface structure for peripheral devices such that those devices may be attached to any one of various computer systems without a specifically developed driver. The invention is more particularly related to an apparatus and interface structure which allows a computer to control a peripheral device connected to that computer by a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) bus via standard operating system disk drive commands without utilizing a specifically developed device driver. The invention is still further related to a scanning apparatus that can be connected between one of multiple computer and operating systems and which can be controlled either independently or from within a graphics application running on a host computer without a device driver installed on the host computer for the scanning apparatus.